Viernes 13 de buena suerte
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: No todos los viernes 13 tienen que ser de mala suerte, ya que si pasa algo malo sucede algo bueno a cambio.


Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Viernes 13 de buena suerte.

Era una mañana normal como todas, a excepción de que a cierto peli rosa se le olvido poner la alarma por lo cual se le hizo tarde y ese fue el motivo de que se fue el bus sin él. Por lo que tuvo que ir corriendo al instituto ya que cerrarían la puerta en cinco minutos, logró llegar pero no a tiempo como para que le permitieran la entrada al salón por lo tanto se quedó afuera. Ya en la hora del almuerzo estaba con sus amigos Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y llegaron con ellos Levy y su novio Gajeel los cuales comenzaron a salir después de que la McGarden se le declaró el día de San Valentín, nadie se imaginaba a Levy una chica de pequeña estatura se le declararía al chico con más piercings del instituto de Fairy Tail y junto con ellos también venia Juvia que traía un bentou en las manos y se acercó a Gray que por cierto habían comenzado a salir hace unas semanas y el bentou que traía era el almuerzo que siempre le hacía a su querido Gray-sama.

El almuerzo era como todos los días: Levy y Lucy platicando mientras Gajeel miraba divertido la pelea entre Natsu y gray, Juvia animando al Fullbuster, Wendy platicando alegre con Erza quien comía su delicioso pastel de fresas como siempre pero se cometió un delito muy grave mientras luchaban Natsu y Gray, Gajeel se unió a la pelea y comenzaron a causar más alboroto lo que molesto a la presidenta escolar y coloco su plato con pastel sobre la manta que ponían siempre en la azotea del instituto donde iban cada almuerzo, un mal cálculo del Dragneel lo hizo pisar el sagrado pastel de fresas de la pelirroja quien tomo de la camisa al peli rosa y lo mando a volar en dirección de la rejilla de protección de la azotea que casi cae por el impacto y eso lo mando a la enfermería porque quedo inconsciente. Despertando fue al salón justo a tiempo para la clase que más odiaba: matemáticas con una maestra que parecía odiarlo, ok decir que lo odiaba era exagerar ya que parecía odiar a todos y la profesora se llamaba Porlyusica.

El de ojos jade hacia lo de siempre en esa clase hacer garabatos en la parte trasera del cuaderno solo que no contaba con que esta vez la maestra lo atraparía mientras dibujaba muy mal a ella con un dialogo mal escrito, nadie sabe qué tan malo era lo que escribió como para que la señora peli rosa lo castigara lo que quedaba del año; tenía que ir a detención después de clases, el peli rosa no podía creer lo mal que le estaba yendo en lo que apenas iba del día, no hasta que se dio cuenta que día era cuando se lo pregunto Gray.

-Hey flamita, ¿Qué día es?-pregunto.

-Viernes tre…-ahí fue cuando todo cobro sentido, todo lo malo que le había pasado en el día era por eso, no es que fuera supersticioso pero ahora eso lo explicaba todo.

Cuando toco el timbre de salida todos se fueron directo a sus casas, ya por el portón se encontraba Virgo que traía a Plue, el perro de Lucy. La rubia se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada acompañada por Natsu que recordó tener que ir a su castigo por lo que no iría junto con ella como solía hacerlo, la sirvienta de su amiga soltó a Plue que se orino en Natsu el cual solo miro asqueado lo que le acababa de pasar mientras que Lucy se disculpaba por eso.

-No te preocupes Luce-dijo sonriendo.

-Ok-dijo dudosa-ven al café a las 5, tengo algo que decirte-sin más se fue.

Después de la detención se regresó a su departamento para cambiarse para ir donde acordó con su amiga rubia, todo marchaba bien hasta que su gato Happy le dio a entender que tenía hambre.

Tardo en darle de comer ya que al principio le dio comida para gatos pero le hiso el feo, luego le dio una lata de atún pero eso tampoco se lo comió hasta que tuvo que ir a comprar un pescado que se comió el minino muy feliz, iba tarde, ya eran como las 6 seguro que la ojimarron ya se había ido creyendo que no vendría. Corría más rápido que lo que lo hizo en la mañana tropezó y dio con toda la cara al piso se levantó y continuo corriendo hasta divisar el café.

Entro y vio a su amiga, sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que no estaba sola sino acompañada con Sting el cual sonreía mientras que la Heartphilia estaba sonrojada, muy bien iba de mal en peor, es obvio que no disfrutaba de los acontecimientos del día pero el solo pensar que su mala suerte seria malísima si ahora resultara que su rubia amiga estuviera enamorada del rubio ese lo hacía enojar, tomo a Lucy de la mano y se la llevo de ese lugar, Sting solo veía eso divertido.

-Natsu-san ojala te des cuenta-sonrió de lado.

El chico iba caminando sin voltear a ver la cara de confusión de su amiga en ningún momento, detuvo su marcha cuando la rubia le hablo un poco desconcertada por lo sucedido tan repentinamente, el chico se giró a ver directo a los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban. Lucy pareció vacilar unos segundos sobre lo que diría lo que confundió ahora al Dragneel.

Cuando la chica al fin reunió el valor suficiente hizo una reverencia mientras le extendía una carta a su mejor amigo.

-Por favor acepta mis sentimientos-dijo Lucy mientras le flaqueaban las piernas por los nervios.

El peli rosa cogió la carta y sonrió, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga solo que no se animaba a decírselo ya que temía no ser correspondido. Acerco a la rubia hacia él y la abrazo con suma ternura.

-Creí que no sentías lo mismo que yo-susurro en el oído de la chica.

La joven se ruborizo y sonrió, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Ahora como mi novia ya no veras a Sting-dijo serio.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Lucy.

-No quiero que cualquier hombre se te acerque-dijo Natsu.

La rubia rio y miro enternecida a su ahora novio.

-¿Estas celoso de Sting?

-Claro, no dejare que te aparte de mi-dijo enojado.

-Si es por lo del café es que él ya sabía que yo me iba a declararte y al recordármelo seguro que me sonroje y Sting se burló de mi-dijo feliz la Heartphilia.

-Más le vale-dijo celoso.

La rubia rio por la actitud del peli rosa, todo el día fue muy malo para él pero ahora puede jactarse de la buena suerte que tiene ahora de tener a ella como su novia y hacerle olvidar en un instante lo malo que la paso esa fecha para estar con esa persona que le haría apreciar los viernes 13 de ahora en adelante.

Hola chicos, tiempo sin publicar. Perdón por la tardanza por los que leen mi fic "El amor es un lío" lo se quejas, amenazas de muertes se aceptan en reviews, intentaré actualizar la próxima semana que hay exámenes (no se porque pero cuando tengo algo importante que hacer es cuando me da por escribir ¬¬´´) sin mas por el momento me despido.

Mata ne!


End file.
